


Одалиска

by LazyRay



Series: Good omens драбблы [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Кроули не был похож на несчастного пленника.Он лоснился довольством, хорошим настроением и... красотой. Его длинное худое тело было задрапировано в тонкие яркие тряпки – Азирафель не разбирался в местной моде, но ткань была роскошной и, наверное, дорогой. Длинные рыжие волосы были заплетены в множество косичек, перевитых в сложном плетении, украшенных драгоценностями. Золотые глаза подведены, брови тоже явно подчёркнуты.





	1. Chapter 1

Как обычно ангел Азирафель приветствует своего исконного врага, демона Кроули, сталкиваясь с ним в очередной схватке за человеческие души? «Изыди, сатана!»? – не совсем. Точнее, никогда. Вежливое «добрый день»? – ну, может, пару раз. Просто по имени? – частенько. Но чаще всего всё же...  
\- Что. Ты. Тут. Делаешь? – отчеканил «святой отец Амвросий», ожидающий в доме почтенного бея Ахмада решения своего вопроса.   
Он выкупал женщин из рабства. У него было мало времени, Сверху уже выразили ему неудовольствие задержкой в выполнении очередного проекта, и завтра на рассвете его корабль отплывает. Он больше не уполномочен на свершение чудес или добрых дел в этом регионе ни своим орденом, в котором временно состоит, ни Гавриилом, терпение у которого, увы, не совсем ангельское.   
Глупо взывать к милосердию и порядочном отношении к женщинам здесь, в мусульманской империи, но золото имеет свой язык, к которому прислушиваются даже самые грубые и несговорчивые. Бей Ахмад согласился быть его посредником и, может, даже согласится быть наместником, когда Азирафель уедет?  
Учитывая законы сераля, Азирафель не ожидал встретить здесь, на мужской открытой территории, очередную жемчужину из коллекции бея, но глазам нельзя не верить.   
\- Я-то? Я тут живу! – поддело возмутительное видение. – Вот что вы тут делаете, почтенный святой отец?  
\- Тебя держат тут насильно? – ужаснулся Азирафель.  
Он тут же осознал, какую глупость ляпнул, но его можно было понять. Он видел слишком много мучений и горя в последнее время, он устал. Он не подумал. Не пригляделся толком. В рамках своей миссии Азирафель навидался достаточно бедных измученных женщин. Рабыни дрожали от малейшего шума, шарахались от любых самых невинных прикосновений. Многие из них были избиты, измучены. Конечно, все были изнасилованы.   
Кроули не был похож на несчастного пленника.  
Он лоснился довольством, хорошим настроением и... красотой. Его длинное худое тело было задрапировано в тонкие яркие тряпки – Азирафель не разбирался в местной моде, но ткань была роскошной и, наверное, дорогой. Длинные рыжие волосы были заплетены в множество косичек, перевитых в сложном плетении, украшенных драгоценностями. Золотые глаза подведены, брови тоже явно подчёркнуты.  
Он имел вид цветущей одалиски. Даже если полупрозрачная ткань весьма откровенно намекала, что тело, спрятанное под ней, не было женским. С плоской грудью и прочими атрибутами мужского пола.   
\- Серьёзно? – Кроули уставился на него с лёгкой улыбкой на тонких губах. – Ты и в самом деле думал, что меня могут к чему-то принудить эти люди?  
Ангел почти заламывал руки от смущения.  
\- Я уже и не знаю, что думать! Что ты вообще тут делаешь? В таком виде?  
\- Работаю! – торжественно заявил Кроули. – Или точнее, не работаю. Лень, знаешь такой грех? Мне ничего не нужно делать, только лежать тут и выглядеть красиво, а уж они сами будут сходить из-за меня с ума, устраивать интриги, затевать войны... Ты знаешь, что однажды меня похитили? Очень забавное было событие, меня замотали в кучу тряпья и тайком провезли через весь город, пока мой бывший хозяин искал меня и ставил весь город на уши.  
Кроули с явным удовольствием вспоминал своё похищение.  
\- А потом...  
Азирафель не узнал, что было потом. В комнату, где они находились, вошел высокий, очень смуглый мужчина. Бей Ахмад, которого Азирафель, собственно, и ждал.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – разъярённо рявкнул тот на Кроули.   
И этот туда же, улыбнулся Азирафель и на миг почувствовал близость с полудиким вождём.   
Кроули закатил глаза:  
\- Разговариваю со святым отцом? – язвительно предположил он. – Разговаривал, пока нас не прервали!   
\- Тебе нечего здесь делать! Отправляйся к себе!   
Азирафель фыркнул. Кажется, этот человек сейчас потеряет своё сокровище. Запретить Кроули расхаживать, где тому вздумается? На это оказались неспособны даже владыки ада, этот смертный надеется справиться?  
\- Я не договорил, – холодно начал Кроули.  
Бей Ахмад не стал слушать. Быстрым шагом он пересёк комнату и совершил самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни: замахнулся на своего невольника.   
Он тут же отлетел в противоположный конец комнаты, шмякнулся о стену и безвольным тюком сполз на пол. Азирафель опустил руку, всё ещё пылая от гнева.   
\- Спасаешь демона от рукоприкладства? – Кроули даже хрюкнул от смеха.  
Всё бы ему насмехаться! Да, Кроули прекрасно мог постоять за себя, в его распоряжении вся его физическая сила и ещё более устрашающая демоническая. Но не рассказывать же теперь, что у Азирафеля в глазах потемнело, когда он увидел занесённую руку? Он не думал, он действовал.   
Кроули весело глядел на него, и его глаза искрились от смеха.  
\- Так-так-так, и что же ты напишешь в отчёте? Как оправдаешься за это крохотное, но всё же чудо? Уважаемые коллеги, был тут один крайне беззащитный демон...  
\- Твои глаза! – отчаянно стараясь сменить тему, воскликнул Азирафель  
\- Да, они у меня есть, хорошо, что заметил, – с интересом подхватил демон.   
Он был в удивительно приподнятом настроении. Что успел натворить этот пакостник?   
\- Твой... – Азирафель указал подбородком на лежащее беспамятное тело, не желая присваивать ему какой-либо титул, намекающий на право собственности этого не очень хорошего человека на его Кроули. – Этот человек видел твои глаза, как они есть.  
\- Да! – обрадовался демон. – Он, знаешь ли, из пустыни, а у них есть леденящие кровь старые легенды о покровительствующих его племени волшебных людях-змеях, не имеющие никого основания под собой, вот абсолютно никакого! Так вот, он считал меня потомком этих самых тварей.   
\- И при этом не боялся держать тебя в плену?  
\- Я и не говорил, что он силён в логике.   
Кроули с лёгким сожалением взглянул на человека и вздохнул.  
\- Теперь мне и в самом деле остаётся только сбежать отсюда. Где ещё меня будут так лелеять и осыпать подарками?  
Азирафелю не было стыдно. Ни капельки.   
\- Ладно, пойдём, – кивнул Кроули.  
\- В таком виде?  
Кроули посмотрел на свой наряд и довольно улыбнулся:  
\- Чем тебе не нравится мой вид?  
Азирафель представил Кроули в этих развевающихся прозрачных тряпках, выступающего своей обычной походочкой по жаркой, полной народа улице – и ему стало плохо. Весь город мигом рухнет в пучину греха, а то и сразу в ад!  
Без лишних слов он сорвал с себя свой плащ (чудесный, плотный, абсолютно непрозрачный!) и накинул на оголённые плечи слишком уж развеселившегося демона. Демон, кажется, опешил, но не мешал прятать своё тело под широкими складками плаща. Стоял восхитительно неподвижно, даже когда Азирафель, сердито фыркнув, быстро собрал рассыпавшиеся по плечам огненные косички и скрыл глубоким капюшоном, ниже надвинув его на лоб, пряча греховные глазки. Так-то лучше!  
\- Теперь тебя можно выпускать на улицу, – довольно подытожил он, разглядывая закутанную в светлое фигуру.  
\- Ты похищаешь меня! – с восторгом воскликнул Кроули, еле сдерживая смех. – Что дальше? Бросишь меня поперёк седла и помчишься прятать в свой гарем?  
У Азирафеля даже руки опустились.  
Он мог бы. Не спрятать Кроули в свой гарем, конечно, что за бред. У него и гарема-то нет. Хорош бы он был ангел. Гарем! В самом деле!   
Но вот небольшой дом где-нибудь в глуши (не в этой пустыне, нет, где-то с более прохладным климатом и возле моря), разросшийся, немного запущенный сад... и Кроули, ждущий его возвращения после кратковременных отлучек. И можно даже не в этом наряде, хотя если эти прозрачные тряпки так нравились Кроули, Азирафель будет совсем-совсем не против, не указывать же ему, что носить его спутнику! Да, Азирафель легко представлял себе такую картину. Это была бы сказка...  
И как скоро его идиллии настал бы конец? Даже если никто не обратит на него внимания Сверху, то Снизу обеспокоятся бездействием Кроули, и из-под земли своего демона достанут. В буквальном смысле. Кроули и в самом деле такой пленник, в какого играет, но от его настоящего хозяина невозможно уйти. Как, впрочем, и Азирафелю от своего долга.   
Но он слишком задумался. Прекрасная одалиска, которую он «похищал» из дома, устала ждать и уже открывала свой рот, чтобы задаться очередным вопросом. Господь свидетель, как же Азирафель любил этого демона! То есть, любил бы, не будь тот демоном, конечно.   
\- Какой вздор ты несёшь! – в сердцах вскричал Азирафель.  
\- Да-да, заруби на корню все мои фантазии, – вздохнул Кроули и направился к двери. – Идём, подбросишь меня до дома Саидали.  
\- Кого? – ангел поспешил следом за своим «спасённым».  
\- Мой бывший хозяин. Едва смог выдать нужную цену на торгах, не смог уберечь от похищения, и выкрасть обратно потом тоже не смог, болван. Тем больше будет ценить.   
Им и в самом деле пора выдвигаться. «Хозяин» Кроули скоро очнётся.  
\- Пойдём, – Азирафель открыл дверь.  
Ни к какому Саидали Азирафель, конечно, не отпустит вот это вот... греховное видение. Кто знает, что задумал совершить с человеком коварный демон? Но на корабле, принесшим Азирафеля сюда, в его каюте, есть отличная койка, которой неспящий ангел всё равно не пользовался. Может, Кроули согласится принять приглашение отдохнуть? А потом и прилечь? После бутылочки-другой? А когда ночью корабль отчалит, Кроули уже будет слишком крепко спать, чтобы заметить.


	2. Omake

Кроули переступил с ноги на ногу. Тихонько звякнули крохотные колокольчики на браслетах вокруг тонких щиколоток. Азирафель машинально опустил глаза на звук. Кроули был бос, заметил он. А на улице пыльно, грязно, острые камни на дороге... Азирафель нахмурился и подхватил Кроули на руки.   
Тот не сопротивлялся. Не посмеивался над ним и его галантностью. Наоборот, обхватил его шею для удобства руками и снисходительно и совершенно восхитительно помалкивал.   
И только уже когда Азирафель донёс его до ожидающих лошадей, Кроули негромко заметил, что мог бы и сам дойти, да и наколдовать обувь дело пустячное. Азирафель насупился и молча подсадил свою добычу в седло.

**Author's Note:**

> lazy_gemini написала продолжение, его можно и нужно читать [тут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461469)!


End file.
